character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ao Kasane (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|Casual Clothes= Summary Ao Kasane (笠音 アオ) is one of the main characters of the second arc of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. After Yuna Kureha witnessed her senpai turning into a witch, she decided to spread the truth about the relation between magical girls and witches to the magical girls of Futatsugi, making whole magical girls in the city go upset. The scarcity of witches in the city (caused by Magius's work in Kamihama) has led to conflicts over "food source", grief seeds. There are three magical girls' factions in Futatsugi City: Torayacho (led by Yuna Kureha), Ryugasaki (led by Juri Oba) and Hebinomiya (led by Ao Kasane). The first two factions are in a state of cold war, while Hebinomiya is an assassine faction whose members already belong to other factions like Torayacho or Ryugasaki, hiding their true goal. Hebinomiya's goal is to take down both Torayacho and Ryugasaki when the war happens between them. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Ao Kasane Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical girl, Hebinomiya's leader, Third daughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ao should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Creation (A battle axe), Weapon Mastery, Body Puppetry (Ao's magic allows her to puppet multiple people at the same time, though she needs the permission of her target first), Damage Amplification w/ her "Crimson Resolve" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" Memoria, Statistics Reduction Attack w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" Memoria, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Ao is one of the strongest magical girls of Futatsugi and was able to harm Hikaru and Ranka. Should be stronger than Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, who are able to create barriers containing starry skies) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Hikaru) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Hikaru) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Hikaru) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A battle axe Intelligence: Gifted (Created the assassine faction Hebinomiya, whose members belong to other factions like Torayacho or Ryugasaki, hiding her true goal. Ao's goal is to take down both Torayacho and Ryugasaki when the war happens between them. She also pretended to be a confidant of Juri and sent Hikaru to blend into the Torayacho ranks to get informations) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: yunamemo1.png|"Crimson Resolve" Memoria. yunamemo2.png|"Overlapping Strategies" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Body Puppetry:' Ao's magic allows her to puppet multiple people at the same time, though she needs the permission of her target first. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Crimson Resolve:' Allows Ao to increase the damage inflicted by her blast discs and charge discs. **'Overlapping Strategies:' Allows Ao to decrease enemy's attack and their damage on attacks. Gallery yunapic2.jpg|Hikaru reveals that she works for Yuna in front of Ao. yunapic3.jpg|Ao's alliance with Yuna and Juri against Kamihama. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4